Radio frequency (RF) coupling structures may be used to couple a RF signal from one side to another side of a RF device. The RF signal may for example be transmitted from a first radiating element to a second radiating element via the RF coupling structure. Alternatively, in a reciprocal path, the RF signal may be received by the second radiating element and transmitted via the RF structure to the first radiating element. The first radiating element and the second radiating element may be for example an antenna, a waveguide, a transmission line coupled to the RF coupling structure. The RF signal may be attenuated during the transfer from the first radiating element to the second radiating element in a way such that the RF signal may not be transmittable with sufficient strength. RF coupling structures may limit attenuations of the RF signal by matching at radio frequencies the first radiating element with the second radiating element.
Techniques are described in literature to enhance radio frequency coupling between a first radiating element and a second radiating element.
An example of such techniques is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,169,060 B2. U.S. Pat. No. 8,169,060 B2 discloses an integrated circuit package assembly. The integrated circuit package assembly includes an integrated circuit package and a printed circuit board substrate. The printed circuit board substrate includes a waveguide. The integrated circuit package houses a first antenna that is configured to radiate a first electromagnetic signal. The waveguide generates a waveguide signal based on the first electromagnetic signal, and passes the waveguide signal to a second antenna that is electrically coupled to the waveguide. The second antenna is configured to radiate a second electromagnetic signal received from the waveguide. A conductive layer is formed over an external surface on the integrated circuit package, extends over a top dielectric layer of the integrated circuit package and reflects power radiated from the first antenna towards the waveguide.